


Gosto-Gosto

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffyfest, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Oh-oh, frases que começavam dessa maneira, vindo da boca de Menma nunca acabavam bem. Naruto sabia disso. Quando seu irmão mais velho o chamava de "irmãozinho", ainda mais com essa expressão, isso sempre terminava de forma problemática.Em que Naruto gosta-gosta de Sasuke, e Menma quer debater o assunto





	Gosto-Gosto

......................

-Então, irmãozinho...

Oh-oh, frases que começavam dessa maneira, vindo da boca de Menma nunca acabavam bem. Naruto sabia disso. Quando seu irmão mais velho o chamava de "irmãozinho", ainda mais com essa expressão, isso sempre terminava de forma problemática.

Para Naruto, só para pautar.

Por isso ignorou. Era só fingir que ele não estava ali, isso.

Ele amava Menma, de verdade. Nem mesmo se importava do irmão ser um sociopata, claro que não. Pelo menos não quando não era direcionado para ele. Ou sobre a vida dele. O que era boa parte do tempo.

Continue digitando. Péssima hora para não ter fones de ouvido, mas continue digitando, que ele vai desistir. Karin sempre desiste.

\- ... Você gosta mesmo do meu melhor amigo?

Naruto não pulou. Claro que não. Foi apenas um reflexo, apenas a cadeira. E com certeza não engasgou com o café. Seria vergonhoso se ele tivesse feito isso.

\- HEIN?

E com certeza aquilo não foi um grito. Seus olhos azuis arregalados encontraram os do irmão, finalmente girando a cadeira para encará-lo desde que ele invadira seu quarto. Ele ainda estava usando a roupa que viera do tatame, até mesmo a sacola de treinamento no chão. Para que perder tempo indo tomar banho depois de uma tarde de treino, se atormentar seu irmão mais novo é bem mais divertido?

E pelo olhar do maldito ele estava mesmo se divertido.

Tossiu, recuperando-se. Suprima o lado Uzumaki escandaloso. Chame seu lado Namikaze. Isso.

\- Claro que sim, que pergunta. – Voltou a cadeira para o computador, com a maior dignidade possível. – Sasuke anda nessa casa, comendo nossa comida de graça desde dos oito anos, acho que você saberia se eu não gostasse dele.

-Hummm

E lá vem. Hum também não é legal. Ainda mais acompanhado de seu irmão sentando na sua mesa, inclinando a cabeça na frente de seu computador, o rosto em falsa concentração.

Naruto suspirou, desistindo de digitar.

-Menma, você ta fedendo, vai tomar um banho.

-Então... – Ignorando. Seus irmãos sempre o ignoravam, Isso devia ser contra os direitos dos caçulas ou algo assim. Não era justo. – Quero saber se você gosta-gosta dele.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando o olhar do outro.

-Você tem o que, 12 anos? Pensei que ia entrar na faculdade agora.

O outro riu, balançando a mão em um gesto que com certeza herdara da mãe deles. Oh céus.

-Irrelevante. Apenas responda pequeno.

Pequeno.

-Você sabe que eu sou apenas dois anos mais novo certo?

-E uns vinte centímetros mais baixo.

Não, ele não rosnou. Seria indigno fazer isso.

-Pequeno bebê Naruto, que veio para ser amado, e cuidado pelo seu Aniki e sua Nee-chan. – Menma falou o ignorando. – E isso nos volta a questão central...Vamos debater...

-O que? Os segredos do universo? A inflação? A questão da seca mundial? O fim da era do petróleo?

-...Sua tensão sexual com meu amigo imbecil.

Sim, aquela frase, seria seu fim. Ele sabia desde o começo.

-Não sei do que está falando. – Falou sério. – Sasuke é um irmão para a gente...

-Só espero que não. Ter esse tipo de pensamento com um irmão...Não me leve a mal Naru, se não fôssemos irmãos e eu não fosse apaixonado por peitos, eu mesmo te daria uns pegas, apesar de você ser um geek, nerd, que tem uma coleção de camisas da liga da justiça.

\- E eu estou saindo com a Hina...

Dessa vez o irmão riu. Sentiu o rubor quente em seu rosto, indignado.

\- Oh céus. Naruto... – Ele limpou as lágrimas. – Olhe aqui, preste atenção em seu Aniki. Eu sei que você não gosta de mulher, desde que você tinha seis anos. Peitos não são sua área. Apenas aceite. Todo mundo sabe.

Humilhante. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Ei... – a voz do irmão foi mais gentil. – Naru...não fica assim...

-Papai sabe?

-Foi ele quem contou pra mamãe, ela é meio desatenta. E Karin também... Qual é, Naru. Isso não é um problema certo? Hum?

Levantou os olhos, querendo saber se o irmão falava sério. Aparentemente sim. Assentiu, ainda inseguro, e então o irmão sorriu de forma predatória.

\- Então...

-Vai se foder Menma. – Rosnou voltando a se virar, os braços cruzados.

-Você gosta daquele idiota. – Não era mais uma pergunta. – Gosta-gosta.

Suspirou.

-Talvez? No que envolveria piqueniques? E mãos dadas? E cinema...

Ouviu um som de engasgo, o irmão colocou o dedo na garganta.

-...E talvez...hum...beijos.

-Okay, okay, muita informação. Não quero ter essa imagem na cabeça. Você gosta-gosta do Uchiha, entendi.

-Eu gosto-gosto dele. Argh, me sinto um estudante do primário dizendo isso...

-E ele gosta-gosta de você.

\- ...que expressão idiota. – Pausa. Okay. Ouvi errado. Eu ouvi errado. – Hein?

-Aquele imbecil está sendo óbvio. O que me dá nos nervos para proteger sua honra, mas podia ser pior, podia ser aquele ruivo psicopata que vive em seu encalço.

-Sasuke...Gosta-gosta de mim?

-Ele com certeza não vem aqui só por conta da comida. Vocês dois são meio óbvios na verdade. Qual é, ele te pegava no colo para você pisar em poças de água quando era criança, quando você fala ele só olha para você, chega a ser ridículo. Ele lê o Batman só para ter assunto com você Naruto.

Menma deu de ombros, erguendo-se da mesa e pegando a bolsa no chão.

-Apenas se resolvam de uma vez. Mamãe está falando demais nisso, é chato...

-Mamãe...céus... – falou ainda zonzo.

\- E ele fala de você sem parar, o que ainda é mais irritante. Quer dizer, nenhum irmão mais velho fica feliz em saber que seu melhor amigo que pegar seu baby brother. E ameaçar quebrar ele não funciona mais, então...

-Sasuke...gosta-gosta de mim...

\- É, É. Vai ficar repetindo isso sem parar agora? Ele quer você. Coberto de Nutella.

-Quem quer quem coberto de Nutella?

A voz de Karin chegou de forma distante. Naruto apenas olhava para o nada, uma expressão sonhadora.

-Sasuke gosta-gosta de mim. – Naruto murmurou, um sorriso besta no rosto.

-Hum, a revelação do século. – A irmã revirou os olhos na porta, cruzando os braços. – Tem um letreiro na testa dele. Aquele pervertido. Sabia que não devia ter chamado ele para brincar quando criança, mas não, papai queria que fizéssemos amizade com a vizinhança...deu nisso.

-Eu gosto-gosto dele também.

-Menma, você fez o que? Ele está parecendo um imbecil. Você quebrou o filhote.

-A culpa não é minha. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Bem, vou indo, tomar um banho. O imbecil vem aqui mais tarde. Porta aberta Naru-chan.

-Você está fedendo mesmo...

Naruto os ignorou, caindo na cama, olhando o teto.

Piqueniques, cinema, mãos dadas. E beijos.

Com certeza beijos.


End file.
